


In Which Eren Is Being Sought Out By Three People

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not entirely sure what is going on. I haven’t been sure the whole day, I mean the day started really normal. Cleaning, weeding, cooking, training, you know? The usual stuff, but now? I’m not sure what went wrong, the commander, corporal, and squad leader is in front of me telling me to choose... Over what? I’m not sure myself too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Eren Is Being Sought Out By Three People

I’m not entirely sure what is going on. I haven’t been sure the whole day, I mean the day started really normal. Cleaning, weeding, cooking, training, you know? The usual stuff, but now? I’m not sure what went wrong, the commander, corporal, and squad leader is in front of me telling me to choose... Over what? I’m not sure myself too.

“Hurry up Eren! We don’t have all day! Choose, who’d you think would be the perfect groom for you?? Me, Levi or Erwin?” Hanji exclaimed.

“What are you talking about shitty megane? It’s me!” The corporal shouted.

“Um, do you want to seat in the heichair?” Erwin asked.

They continued debating; I quietly slipped away from the three and continued my duties. I rather work than be in the center of Humanity’ strongest, titan specialist and a commander. I continued sweeping the floor in the other room, a room I was suppose to clean after I cleaned the room where the three debated. I sighed; I really don’t know what happened you know. I mean, I’m Eren Yeager! Humanity’s hope and monster, and three people were debating in another room I was supposed to clean.

The door opened, revealing the commander.

“Eren? Why are you here, in my room?” He asked.

“Oh sir, cleaning. You know the usual” I replied back, still sweeping the floor.

“Oh I see.” The commander walked to his chair, to do what I think is work. I turn my back from him nd continue sweeping, in a flash I was pinned to the wall.

“S-sir?” I stammered.

“Oh Eren, you’re so cute, call me Erwin for now” Com-Erwin, lowered his face towards mine and I instinctively closed my eyes.

“Yahoo! Erwin, if you don’t mind, I’ll be borrowing this peach from you!” Once I opened my eyes Hanji-san was carrying me running away from Commander Erwin, she turned her head over her shoulder and shouted “By the way, isn’t he too underage for this kinds of things?”

W-what? I seriously don’t know what’s going on anymore. Hanji-san quickly closed the door of her room.

“Now that we’re out of Erwin’s way, I can finally take what’s mine...” Hanji-san threw me in her bed and walked slowly towards me, “ **your virginity** ”

I gulped, I’m too young for this, I pushed myself to feel the wall against my back. I closed my eyes, hoping that this was all just a dream, and I’d be awake from this really soon and Mikasa, I’m sorry go and live with Sasha happily, Armin go see the sea for me, Sasha and Jean? Take care of Mikasa and Armin really good for me okay? Okay? I fear I have no time left.

I embraced myself for the weight I was gonna feel, but it didn’t come.

“Oi you shitty megane, what do you think you’re doing touching what’s mine?” I heard a familiar voice and a thump,”Tsk. Next time don’t touch what’s not yours.”  
I opened my eyes and saw Humanity’s Strongest, Corporal Rivaille.

“Corporal Rivaille!” I exclaimed.

He took noticed of me and his lips turned into a smirk. I’m scared guys.

“Now where was he?” He asked.

NOPE, NOPE, I bolted out of the room before you could say ‘What is it Eren?’

“HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU SHITTY BRAT?” I heard the corporal scream after me.

“Wait, for me Eren! I still need to take that!” Hanji-san also shouted.

“EREN! LISTEN TO YOUR SUPERIORS!!” Commander Erwin was after me too.

“MIKASA! ARMIN! HELP ME!!” I screamed, and ran even faster than before.

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
